Masseys Marvels Interview
Details Interviewee '- Jonathan Massey (Masseys Marvels) '''Interviewer '- Kevin Lee Coxon (Shotton Comrades) '''Forum Post Date - 13th December 2009 Original Thread '- Click here '''Divison At Time Of Interview - 'England, 1.1 Interview 'Winning one Cup is good; winning two is a fantastic achievement. The Marvels did it last season so how did that happen: ' '1. Who’s Jonathan Massey? ' I am a 25 year old Network Engineer working in sunny Bournemouth for a major investment bank. I am a massive football fan and play myself 3-4 times a week. Arsenal being the team I support I try to get up to see them when I can but can't that often, once I have a job in London I will be there most games. '2. Looking at that double are you a Cup team? ' Well its funny you say that I have won the English cup before but in Europe I have never made it out of the group stages in 3-4 attempts so the first time I get out of the group I win it. But I would say at the moment my squad is definitely a better cup team. '3. Your fan base must have had a nice boost last season? ' Yeah a massive boost eventually!! I was looking at it in the middle of the season thinking I haven’t gained many but the late surge of win took me up over 2000 fans. '''4. You already had one English Cup title so the European one must have been sweeter? Yeah the European was definitely much better, I was beating a number of quality teams game after game mostly away from home. The English cup to be fair I had a very kind draw and no disrespect to any team I beat but they were no way near the quality of what I played in Europe. '5. Why do you think you had those fantastic Cup runs and did you go for them more than the league in the end? ' Well for me the league should always come first!! But on the last game of the season I did rest my entire squad for the last league game as I was guaranteed Europe already and didn’t want to pick up any injuries at all. As for having good cup runs, the English cup as I mentioned before I did have a pretty kind draw. As for Europe I just somehow kept grinding out 1-0 away wins. '6. Three English clubs in the two European finals, are we this good at the moment? ' Ummmmm....? It’s not like real life where England dominates if you ask me. I think the top teams in this game are so close most games are just a toss of a coin. I doubt this will be repeated again anytime soon. '7. New ME and all that, can this be your season in the league? ' NO!! I am not strong enough at the moment. I have a great first 11 and a couple of reasonable backups. I just don't feel I have the squad at the moment, give it 2-3 seasons and I think I will be contenders. '8. Would you trade those two Cups for one Prem title? :) ' One word, YES!!! '9. Thursday/Sunday nights, not a good timing to win them when it comes to celebrations but did you open the Champagne celebrating in style? :) ' I didn’t actually get chance to celebrate I have had a lot of training courses for work and exams. Although there were some massive cheers for some of my goals watching the game. '10. I think you will be up there in the league at the end, who do you think are your main rivals this season? ' I would hope to finish top 5 again but who knows with the new ME!!! As for the Prem teams I think Leyton and Mossley currently are streets ahead of everyone else. However Leyton has a lot of aging players that he will need to replace soon. Then there is a massive group of teams that are of similar standard, yourself, FKK, Chute, YCP, PA, Scorpio. I will even throw Croft in there on paper but hasn’t produced on the field. Should be a 2 horse race but who know.....? Reaction *Team Name Here "Comment Here"